1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin-film transistor array substrate, an organic light-emitting display including the array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays, such as organic light-emitting displays or liquid crystal displays (LCDs), include thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and wirings for connecting the TFTs and the capacitors.
The TFTs, the capacitors, and the wirings that are formed in fine patterns are disposed on a substrate on which flat panel displays are to be manufactured. A photolithography process whereby patterns are transferred using a mask is generally used in forming fine patterns on the substrate.
According to the photolithography process, a photoresist is uniformly applied onto the substrate on which fine patterns are to be formed, is exposed using exposure equipment, such as a stepper, and the exposed photoresist is developed. After the photoresist has been developed such that portions of the photoresist have been removed, the patterns formed on the substrate by the remnant photoresist are etched, and the unnecessary photoresist is removed after the patterns have been formed.
In the process of transferring the patterns using the mask, the mask including necessary patterns has to be prepared. Thus, as the number of processes using the mask increases, manufacturing costs increase. In addition, a process of manufacturing a flat display is complicated due to the complexity of the mask processes, and manufacturing time of the flat display increases, and thus, overall manufacturing costs increase.